Infatuated
by x3Dorky-Candee
Summary: Infatuated: To act foolishly due to love. Thats what dragged Sakura and Tomoyo into a love triangle battle. Getting a boyfriend in Jr. High isn't as easy as it seems. Its about impressions. But how far will best friends go to impress?
1. Competition

_Chapter 1. _Competition

Background Information:  
_You look at people as they pass you, thinking everyone is happy. You see a woman with a baby strolled, you probably think: "Aw. That woman probably just had a baby! Look how cute it is! I bet the dad's at work. Maybe she's got another daughter." Probably. You see a man with a suitcase talking on his cell phone, you think: "Wow, he must be busy. I bet his wife is cooking him something good for when he comes home." Then you see me, shoulder-length auburn hair, big green eyes, slightly pale, short, about 5 feet, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a bead necklace hanging from my neck, with a matching bracelet on my right wrist. What do you assume about me? _

You porbably think: "Look at that girl, those eyes, very unique. She must have a loving mother and father. Probably middle class. Hm, she probably has an older sister, she's probably pretty to." But, that's an assumption, a drawn conclusion from what you've seen or heard, not the real deal. I bet, by just looking at me, you would have never guessed that I have a not so normal life. I've got a mom and dad, my mom, Nadeshiko works almost everyday, my dad, Fujitaka stays home but builds things for people once in a while. (I guess you could say he's self-employed.)

I have 2 siblings, an older brother named Touya, and an older sister named Mari, she's autistic. (Didn't expect that did you?) And then, there's me, the youngest of the bunch, Sakura. We live in a 2 story house in Tomoeda, Japan. I have a best friend named Tomoyo, who's mom owns the huge money-making fashion-line called: Daidoji Fashions. She's talented, she can sing, dance, and possibly act (if she tried). She's got long, silky purple/black hair and matching amythyst eyes. She's like your usual, "drop-dead gorgeous, popular, prep", well thats what she'd be if you labled her. I met her in the 4th grade, so that's about 2 years of friendship.. i think. Well little, or more than two years.. (Hey, I never said I liked math did I?)  
---------

Growing up in Tomoeda where everyone knows everyone and where there was only 1 Jr. High, was hard yet easy. People knew you by your name and didn't yell out: "Hey you!" When they wanted your attention. The hard part? Boys. Yup, boysss. Being in Tomoeda Jr. High is pretty hard since there aren't that many boys to chose from. Its always the friend likes him, you like him situation, or you just can't find _that_ guy situation, either way it sucks. I'm in the 8th grade and its quickly ending, 2 months and I'm on to Highschool, and this whole entire year i haven't had one boyfriend. Pretty sad huh? Gaah. And it seems like everyone is hooking up as the year ends!

My friend Chiharu got a boyfriend, my friend Nikki got one. Practically everyone in the group has one, that is everyone except me,Tomoyo, and Syaoran, my guy best friend. He has lightly tanned skin, brown hair and matching brown eyes, I met him in the 6th grade, it was actually Tomoyo that introduced us to each other.

Well, it's pretty wierd, and I really don't like this, but I actually _like_ my best friend. NOT TOMOYO YOU WIERDO! EWWWW. I'm talking about the King of the School, Syaoran Li. I can never keep my mind off of him, when I read those Myspace bulletins about: "How to tell if you like him" Or something like that, its him. Yup. Syaoran. He like always pops into my head. Its like im _Infatuated_... I act so foolishly around him, its like I'm possesed by Cupid or something.

But we're in Tomoeda Jr. High, and **all** the (single) girls have the hots for him. Even _Tomoyo_. Which makes this whole thing a triangle situation. Tomoyo. Syaoran. And me. (Oh and the other girls to, but If you counted all the other girls in the school, then we would have created a whooole new shape, like a 486483642 sided figure or something! And I don't really know the name of that shape so let's just stick to the triangle ok?) He's so nice, funny, _cute_, and... my best friend. Its not that hard to think of _why_ he's King of the School. I'm just dieing to tell him i like him, it was always like a _on&off crush_ yeah know? But how? This isn't like 3rd grade when "going out" meant going outside. This is 8th grade, and if you want to go out, it means you've gotta take out all the other girls in order to get him. Fate and destiny, don't help you in 8th grade, it's all up to you.

You want him, you get him; the hard way. I'm talking about _impressions_. You can't just walk up to him and ask for his number, no, no, no. You've gotta work 'till you sweat just for him to _wave _to you. Lucky for me, I've passed the "wave level". Now I'm just working on finding out who he likes level. And let me tell you, Syao is one seeeecretive guy. It took me like how long to find out what he got me on my 12th birthday? And get this, he finally told me what he got me, when i _opened_ the gift. Like I said: Secretive.

So the odds of me and him actually getting together is more like a 1/1,000,000,000,000,000,000 chance. And thats aloooottt of zeros. I've got a little less than 2 months to make this guy fall for me, and tripping is absolutley agianst the rules. I have to play fair, espceically since my like number 1 competition is _Tomoyo_ and she's like the Queen of playing fair. I'm up against over 300 other pretty and smart girls and probably 400 other pretty girls in China who _knew_ him...Heh, you probably already guessed I need a little confidence boost huh? But how can you blaim me for not being confident? This isn't like the Olympics, we don't stretch our legs and do push-ups, sit-ups, curl-ups, and flips, that would have made this competition eassssy!

We strut. Shave. Shop. _Wear make-up_. In 3 simple words we: _dress to impress_. This is harder than the Olympics, this is Junior High. And this is the battle for Syaoran. I let Tomoyo have the ballet solo in the _Nutrcacker_ performance when we were 9, and I let her have that solo in the choir. But this time, I'm putting up a fight; even if it means i have to wear... eye-liner. I love Tomoyo, i really do, she's my best friend, but she's got all the other guys in school, just there, ready to serve her, she has everything and still wants more. Its time for someone to teach the Princess she can't always get what she wants, I'm tired of being the stool, It's my turn to shine, no one's going to step on me and take any more solos or performances away from me, and I'm positive no one is going to steal my date to the schools last dance. (Well whadd'ya know? I found some confidence!)

Sakura Kinomoto is putting up a fight. I can feel my heart pounding, I'm ready, challenger number one, please, step into the ring.

_i ; i cant take my mind off of you.  
your the reason why im feeling blue.  
baby, you don't seem to see it._

i take forever, choosing the perfect outfit.  
to you its only school, to you its only friends.  
i doubt my love for you will ever end.

i've got to stop, this can't go on,  
i find myself writing your name over and over with  
this red crayon.

my love, left unsaid. your stupid smile, your dumb jokes.  
my hearts never going to mend,

you were crowned king of my heart,  
baby, i loved you from the start. 

Bring it on.


	2. Poetry Slam

_Chapter 2._ Poetry Slam

I absolutley HATTTE having English classes for 1st period, "Why the heck do we need English class when we're in Japan in the first place?"

"So, that when we decide to travel to the states we understand what people are saying." Tomoyo sat down in the desk next to mine, did I say that last part out loud?

"Well, who said _I_ wanted to go to the states?" I twirled my pen around with my fingers. First period, in Sensei Tzu's English class isn't exactly what I call something worth waking up for, but hey, it is one of my classes with Syaoran, and he sits, right behind me! Today was going to be great-- that is until Tomoyo made the first move! That backstabbing, preppy princess, always gets what she wants-----"Tomoyo I_ looove _your hair!"

Tomoyo stopped midhug and turned away from Syaoran to face me, and like the polite girl she is, she smiles and hugs me instead, "Thanks Sakura! But your hair is wayy prettier!"

Syaoran laughs and sits down in his chair, he rolls his eyes and looks from me to Tomoyo, "Enough girl talk. Both of your hair looks exactly the same as it did yesterday." Tomoyo laughs along with him, and I just smile, he didn't even notice that I straitened my hair! Score: 1-0; and Tomoyo's winning. I have got to do _something_ to get back into the game! Then that's when it happened... it was like slow motion, like everyone else froze except for me and him. He lightly tapped my back, and whispered into my ear so that the Sensei wouldn't hear..."Can I borrow a pencil?"

I grabbed the pencil on my desk and gave it to him with a biiiiiig smile, "Sure! Here yeah go!" It was like the highlight of my life. I saw jealousy on every girl's face. _"He wants her pencil?" _Haha! Hell yes he wants my pencil, mine, not yours! I tried to hide my smile and just shrug at the girls like it wasn't a big deal, but they all saw through that, they knew, I knew, God knew that I was jumping for joy inside, everyone except Syaoran knew.

The smartest guy in the school, the leader of the Li-Clan, the captain of the Knowledge Bowl club, the captain of the Soccor team, he's all that and a bag of chips, but he still can't figure out that a girl he's known for nearly 2 years has a crush on him. What do I need to do? Spell it out for him in the spelling bee? I can just see it now: "Kinomoto, Sakura, spell _I like you._" "I like you, I L-I-K-E Y-O-U. I like you."

That'd be original. So, there I was off in la-la land, when Sensei smacks a ruler on my desk, I glanced at the clock, only 10 minutes of class passed and I'm already in trouble! Whoopie. "KINOMOTO!" Spit. "Would you like to tell the class what is going on in la-la land?" Spit. "Maybe you would like to teach the lesson on Poetry today!" Gosh. Someone get me a mop, this guy can spit, its like rain inside a classroom that only hits my face! "Well, Kinomoto?"

I took a while to wipe off the spit, "Sorry Sensei." Yeah, sorry you can't talk without people reaching out for an umbrella. "I am sorry for disruppting the class, I prooomise to pay attention from now on." I put my right hand up, "I swear."

He stares at me for a while and kind of nods his head in the _Yeah Right_ way, then drops another bomb on me, "Very well. Onto our lesson. Instead of writing our usual essays," everyone sat up in their seats, did he just say _no more essays_? "We will be writing Poetry."

I could see everyone slide back into their seats, "Poetry?" Someone yelled out, Sensei nodded proudly, "Why?"

Sensei's proud smile quickly dropped into a frown, "Why not?"

I'll tell you why not, it's boring. Pointless. Boring. Stupid. Dumb. And the wierd part was, I secretly liked it. But like I'd say that out loud. "Because it's stupid." Ty yelled out with a bored expression. We haven't even started the unit and half the class was already ready for nap time.

"Fine, _thanks_ to Ty, all of you must now participate in the Poetry Slam." Sensei looked at us and smiled.

"Oh wow! We get to slam Poetry books?" Mikey asked.

Sensei massaged his temples, "The Poetry slam is when students face each other in a Poetry Writing competition," I looked at Tomoyo, and she looked at me, "And thanks to Ty, you all will be participating in it. The poem must be original and you will be presenting it to the class. There are 3 rounds, winner will.. uh. We'll announce what they get later on." I groaned and banged my head on the desk.

I hated presenting infront of people. I hated being the center of attention. I hated Ty Mizuki. "Hey, Saku." I slowly lifted my head up, "This might be kinda cool."

I turned around and smiled at him, "Yeah, you have a poem in mind Syao?"

He nodded his head in the no-direction, "Nah. Not yet." He paused, "You?"

I nodded my head, of course I had one, _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love Syao and so does the whole girl population._ Ok, so it didn't rhyme, but it did come from the heart, and poetry is merely words strung together by the thoughts of your mind and heart. "Nah, I don't have one. I hate presentations." I looked at Tomoyo from the corner of my eye. It might not be visible to you, but to me, I swear I could see flames shooting out of her ears. Scores tied, and she knows it.

"Hey Syao, did you get the math homework?" Tomoyo opened her binder and held up a piece of paper.

How likely of her to take out my kryptonite. My weakness. Math. I knew it. I knew it! "Yeah, why?" Syaoran opens up his binder and takes out his homework to. 

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you could help me with number 50. I couldn't get it." Tomoyo bent over so that she could compare her work with his. I couldn't get number 50? Yeahh right. Everyone knew that Tomoyo was a Strait-A student. She was a perfectionist! She would have asked her private tutor for help on number 50 if she really needed it. So, the scores back to me being behind my one, which makes Tomoyo the _current_ winner. Current. 

I open my mouth to say something when someone taps my shoulder, "Hey Saku."

I turn around and wave to Eriol, he was my next-door neighbor and God-brother (wierd huh? We're family and we live like right next door to each other), "Hey Eriol."

He smiles and waves to Syaoran and Tomoyo, "I was wondering if I could get a ride home today?" 

"Yeah sure." He smiled back and then went back to his seat. It was a good thing he was there to distract me because if he wasn't there then I would have probably strangled Tomoyo for cheating! Number 56 of the un-written rules of the Girl Code states: You may not flirt with _the boy_ during class. Woah. Woah. Woah. I know what you're thinking: _But Sakura! You were fliritng to!_ I was soo not. He asked for a pencil and I said sure, he said he was excited about the Poetry Slam and I said cool. Not flirting!

"SO. Syao. You like poetry?" I pretended not to see Tomoyo's math homework on the side of the desk and I "accidently" pushed it and it fell on the floor, she looked at me and bent down to pick it up. "Sorry Tomoyo!" She mumbled something but I didn't even bother to listen.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled, "Whoever wins the contest, is someone I'd love to meet." Tomoyo slowly stood up, all of the girls eyes were stuck on Syaoran, I grinned, well poetry boy, you've already met her. This Poetry Slam wasn't a boring old contest anymore, its round one of the competition. Tomoyo gave me a look that told me _she_ wanted to win. I smiled at her, she _wanted_ to win, but so did all the other girls in the class.

Syaoran stared at us then at the other girls, "What?"

I smiled, Tomoyo was _not_ going to win.

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! Secret Santa is on hiatus right now, all of my inspiration has sort of fell into this story (x I will continue S.S once inspiration for that story has hit me. Hope you enjoy this story& sorry for the gramatical errors in the first chapter & in this one. Thank you for all your support, and please, feel free to give me any pointers to help make my writing. But none of that "This sucks." Please. I will reveal Sakura's true feelings towards Tomoyo in the upcoming chapters and vice versa. Thankyou.


	3. Dress Up

_Chapter 3. _Dress up 

I swear, once Sensei gave us our homework and then dismissed us, every single girl in the class ran for the bathroom! It was like a stampede! Once news of Syaoran being a poetry lover, the girls all of a sudden became interested in Shakesperes' sonnets. And in Tomoeda Jr. High, being a small school and all, news travels fast! After like 2 seconds, the whole school practically knew about what happened in Senseis Tsu's 1st period English class. Anyways, back to the bathroom stampede, I stood up the minute Sensei said: "Have a nice day." And I immediatly got knocked over by the herd of cows pushing their way to the door.

I looked at Tomoyo, it looked like it was just us 2 that didn't go insane (although I did _trip_ some girls infront of me.. but hey, they pushed me first)! Anyways, we looked at each other for like the longest time, then at the now clear pathway out, 3...2...1! "Were you headed to Tomo?" I ran faster.

"Oh, to the bathroom to you know. What about you Saku?" I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep up, but psh. Everyone knew that the all so perfect Tomoyo Daidoji, wasn't that perfect, she couldn't ace P.E if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, me to." I tried to stop myself from laughing, I was going to BLAST her, and those other bimbos. Poetry? Piece of cake. I stopped running and pulled open the bathroom door. "Oh my god..." I covered my nose with my hand, geez! It smelled in here! NO. Not the "poopie" smell, more like the "someone sprayed wayy to much Victoria's Secret perfume" smell.

Tomoyo walked in 10 seconds later and gave me the look, "What the heck?" She covered her nose to and gave me signals with her eyes. I raised my eye-brows in agreement. We stared at the 50 girls trying to get infornt of the mirror to put on mascara, and the 30 girls spraying themselves with perfume. Me and Tomoyo let go of our noses at the same time and started to crack up.

"HAHA!" I hugged my stomach, it was hilarious!

Tomoyo bent over laughing and tried to speak, "Oh my g--" but the crazy smell of the perfume turned her words into coughs. Me and Tomoyo looked at each other then laughed our way out the bathroom. It was wierd. Sometimes I _hated_ her, and sometimes I _loved_ her. I guess it all depends on whether Syaoran is there or not. But one of the things that I absolutley love about her is that, I know forsure she would never ever, ever, ever, ever turn into some insane perfume spraying hoochie.

"Can you beleive that Tomo?" I breathed in the fresh air.

Tomoyo laughed, "Dude, seriously! How much perfume does one girl need to put on?" I laughed, "Hey Saku, did you seriously push my paper off the table in English?" 

I froze and looked away, "Of course noooot." 

Tomoyo let out a sigh, "Liar!"

Did she just call me a liar? "Say what?"

"You squeaked when you said: _not._" I looked at her with the _so_ expression, "Everyone knows that when you squeak it means its a lie." She made a movement with her hands, "Duh."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, ok, so maybe I didn't exactly accidently push your paper onto the floor."

Tomoyo combed her hair with her fingers, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know?" She gave me the look my mom use to give me when ever I used that excuse, "Because I was merely _reducing your potential for error_?"

Her mouth opened wide, "What error?"

I patted her back, "My dear Tomo, dear, dear, Tomo." She looked at me as if she were saying: _yes my name is Tomoyo, will you please tell me now_? "Your flirting, it was alll wrong."

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "What flirting?"

I scoffed, "_'Oh Syaoran, would you please help me with number 50? I tried soo hard and couldn't get it!'_" I twirled my hair and made my voice all squeaky and girly.

She bit her lip, "I really _did_ need help!"

I raised an eye-brow, "What your tutor couldn't figure it out?"

Tomoyo opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, "Ye-no." She looked down on me, "My tutor was sick that day."

I stood on my tippie-toes, "Yeah, and my mom is the queen of England." 

Tomoyo opened the door to the other bathroom, "Blah blah blah. My mom's the queen of England. That's getting old, grow up." She closed the door on my face, I could hear her stomping inside the bathroom, she was probably pacing back and forth like she usually does when she's mad.

I looked at the door and thought about what I should do, go after her? Or, go onto math class and get, I looked at my watch, get _5 minutes_ of flirt time with Syaoran? I grinned, la de da, la de da, it's off to math I go, la de da, la de da.

As soon as I got inside I sat down in my seat, and turned around to talk to Syaoran, (I loooove how the teacher always puts us in alphabetical order)! And, this time, _he_ made the first move.. er sentence. "Hey Saku, had trouble with the homework last night?"

I sweat-dropped, "I didn't even bother doing it."

He laughed and looked around the room, "Hey were's Tomoyo?"

I made an inward groan, Tomoyo? Who cares? "Uh, don't know. We kind of got in a little fight earlier."

He made a lopsided smile, "Really about what?"

I rolled my eyes, what do you think? We were fighting over you stupid. But I couldn't exactly say _that_ could I? "Oh, you know, girl things." He shrugged, he opened his mouth to say something when she walked in. "Oh.. my... god." I stopped him midsentence and stared at her.

Tomoyo Daidoji was wearing a blue miniskirt, a white tanktop with a black blazer (that wasn't even buttoned), blue ballet flats, and mascara, eye-liner, eye shadow, and, even lipstick. I knew Tomoyo liked make-up, but that was _wow_. "Hi Saku." She flashed her pearly whites at me.

"H-hi Tomo?" I stuttered, what happened to her in the last 4 minutes?

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran looked at her, one eye-brow raised.

She smiled at him and sat down next to me, "I'm sorry about the fight earlier Saku." I nodded, "I decided we shouldn't fight over such a thing." She held out her hand for me to shake it, "Don't you agree?" I nodded my head and shook her hand. She smiled, "Great! 'Cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

I tried smiling back, Tomoyo Daidoji didn't "_decide we shouldn't fight over such a thing_". By the looks of it, she broke more that 100 un-written rules of the Girl Code. "Uh, you look... _different_." I whispered to her.

She smiled sweetly at everyone who were staring at her, she passed me a note: _Saku, bring it on._ I grabbed the pencil on Syaoran's desk and scribbled something back, I passed it back to her: _Ding! Dong! Package for Tomoyo, girl I brought it. _She smiled sweetly at me. And I smiled sweetly back.

I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Hey Barbie, we'red you get the clothes?" I looked her up and down, "And I thought you liked to play fair."

She put on her fake cheery smile and whispered back, "Playing fair? Oh Saku, nothing in the rules says I can't dress this way."

I scoffed, "Uh yeah there is, Rule Number One: _Thou shalt not dress like a slut_." 

**A/N**: Thank you for all your support (:


	4. A Girl's World

_Chapter 4._ A Girl's World

I turned around to face Sensei before she could reply, I did an inward groan of frustration. Just what I needed, D-R-A-M-A. And I thought liking the same guy as all the other girls in the school was bad? Geez, I know liking a guy makes girls crazy, but.. Tomoyo. That was beyooond crazy! She's a lunatic I tell you! Remember last time, when I said: "I know that Tomoyo will forsure never ever, ever, ever turn into a perfume spraying hoochie" ? Yeah, I take it back. She hasn't only turned into a perfume spraying hoochie, but she's also turned into my _worst enemy_. 

"Best friends 'till the end" my ass. Ever since this little "imaginary" competition started, my school has totally turned up-side down. All the girls starting to find a new love interest in Poetry? That once in a lifetime stampede to the girls bathroom? The not so sweet smell of perfume? And, above all the wierd stuff thats been going on: Slut-stuff Daidoji. What has the world come to? I swear, Syaoran is causing some major problems. 

"_Sakura, bring it_." ? Oh, oh, oh. Tomoyo, I'm bringing it. I'm gonna blast you so hard, you'll hit Pluto. The other girls, eh who cares? Practically 70 of them haven't even reached the "wave-from-Syao" level yet. But right now, I'm focusing on Ms. Tomoyo Daidoji. I swear, through out the whole class, (and thats like 2 hours), I could practically _feel_ all the boys eyes on Tomoyo's new look. Diagonal, across, behind, and infront of her, their eyes were either glued to her legs or her unbuttoned blazer.

I practically read their minds, the guys were obviously thinking: "_Helll yeah! Look at that. Man, oh man, I wouldn't mind tappin' that yo._" And the girls were probably thinking the same thing I was, "_What a whore,_" or "_Whart a hoe._" and of course, "_What a slut_!" And, us girls all had the same mission: take down Daidoji. I know, I know, you'r probably thinking: some kind friendship you and Tomoyo have. Well, let me break it down for you, since you obviously don't know how it's done in Tomoeda Jr. High.

It's like this, the last dance of the school year, The Promotional Dance, it's the BIGGEST dance of the year, no date means your branded a loser for the start of Highschool. And since Mr. Syaoran Li, a.k.a King of the School has no date (_yet_), every single girl is practically fighting over him. And in this school, it's "Get Syaoran, or your a loser". Our classic motto. You think we're catty now, wait 'till the 2nd week of Operation Get Syaoran. Your in a girl's world now. Cat-fights, attempts at putting on eye-liner without poking your eye out, trying to maintain friendships, trying to get Syaoran, mixture of different perfumes pulluting the air, 2 bottles of lotion used for just one leg, DRAMA, and getting those freakishly bad wedgies from the use of thongs.

Oh yes, we girls will do practically anything for just a smile from him. If it means taking down my best friend, since the 4th grade, then you bet I'll do it. If it means breaking away from all the same routines, then I'll do it. No more pig-tail hairstyles. No more jeans. No more plain black, white, blue, green shirts. It's onto hair down, _skirts_ (or maybe.. capris?), and, tanktops. I have now officially been sucked into the flirtatious female world.

"SENSEI!" Tomoyo's hand shot in the air, Sensei nodded for her to go on with her question or comment, whatever it was I was obviously not paying attention. "I can't understand what your saying because Ms. Kinomoto's behaviour."

I shot up in my seat, "What behaviour?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah what BEHAVIOUR?" I repeated Senseis' question louder.

Everyone looked at us, it was as if they have never seen us argue before... Ok so, maybe no one has _actually_ seen us argue before, eveyrone thought of me and Tomoyo as some sort of non-arguing duo. Psh. What did they think we were? The Double-mint twins? "Well, you keep tapping your pencil, and giving me glares."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to all the girls in the class, "Look around, alllll the girls are giving you glares."

Tomoyo groaned, "See Sensei!" I looked at Sensei and mouth out the words: WHAT DID I DO? "I can't work with this negative energy." 

I snorted, "What? Are you all of a sudden into Feng Shui?"

Tomoyo pulled her hair, "SHUT UPP!" 

I moved closer to her desk, "Make me."

"Baka. Why are you even in this class!" She held up my noteless paper, "I bet you don't even know what we were talking about for past hour!" I could hear the class laughing, boy this was really amusing to them.

"Well soooorrry." I grabbed my paper back, "But I can't focus with your negative energy around." I heard the class go into "OOOOOOOHHH!"s, I loved it when they cheered for me!

I stared at Syaoran from the corner of my eye, it was either he saw a ghost, or he as just shocked by the sudden fight in Algebra class, "I may have bad energy but at least I dont have bad clothes."

The class went quiet, they were just waaaiting for me to tell her off about her outfit, well at least I think the girls were, "Me? Bad clothes? Looks like you picked out your outfit at some s----" 

"LADIES!" I stopped midsentence and faced Sensei, "ONE MORE SENTENCE, WORD, OR NOISE FROM EITHER OF YOU AND I WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO THE PRINICPAL." His face was like a tomatoe by now, "UNDERSTOOD!" I nodded my head slowly, and so did Tomoyo.

Bad energy? I'll give her bad energy! After class, there was going to be a showdown. And practically the whole class knew, as if there was some kind of invisible reporter notifying the kids in my class about the Daidoji vs. Kinomoto competition round one. I glared at her and she glared back, sweet little perfect Tomoyo has left the building. And to be honest, from the vibes I was getting, the girls were secretly cheering for me becuase they wanted Tomoyo out of the way to, and the guys were probably just in it for the cat fight. And, Syaoran. I honestly don't even know if he was still shocked, or if he was excited about the fight just like the other guys or, if he wanted to stop us.

All I knew, was Tomoyo Daidoji is going down.

And, by her facial expression, I think she knew it to.

**A/N**: Thanks for the review (: I have alot of ideas for this story, so I'll be updating _every day_ I guess. Haha. Syaoran and Tomoyo's feelings will be revealed later on, so don't worry! Special thanks to: Miz. Evil Blossoms; I LOVVVE your long reviews! Haha. Thanks a bunch for all your support.


	5. Breakaway

_Chapter 5._ Breakaway

I stared at the clock, 10 minutes and the showdown was to begin. The people in my class couldn't focus on x and y axis' they were to busy texting their friends in other classes, informing them of the fight between the winners of the "Best Friends" catagory in the standouts in the yearbook. The double-mint twins were at war. Some of the girls sitting near me gave me the thumbs up and mouthed encouraging words, but to be honest, I didn't know if I should smile back or not. Fighting someone for the first time was both _exciting _and _scary_, especially if the person your fighting _was_ your best friend.

But. She did tell me to _bring it_. Her fault for dressing like slut right? And that whole "_Sensei! I can't focus with this bad energy_!" Yeah, I had every right to pound her angelic face into a pile of mud. Right? I sighed, I was down to 5 minutes. I tried to convince myself that this was all her fault. That I was merely defending myself. She started the cat fight, I was just here to end it. I started to pack my stuff while the Sensei was looking when he tapped me. The second time today he tapped my shoulder! Thank you loooord! I turned around and greeted him with a cheerful smile, "Yeah?" I asked causally.

He took a glance at Sensei to make sure he didn't see us talking, then he leaned over and started whispering, "Whats up with you and Tomoyo?" He sounded serious, and looked serioud to.

I shrugged, "Don't know." He raised an eye-brow in disbelief, I rolled my eyes, what was I supposed to say? We were fighting over how I threw her math homework on the floor? Or, how about: We were fighting for you attention? Oh! He would have diiied if he heard: Well, you see there's this invisble competition that only girls know about and the winner gets a date with you. "No, really I don't know and I don't care."

He leaned back against his chair, his arms across his chest, "So, you two are going to have a cat fight over something that you two don't even know about?"

I felt a sweat-drop trickle down the side of my face, boy did I feel stupid, "Well... Uh..." He was _right_, well half-right. To him, we'd be fighting for nothing, but for me and Tomoyo, it was a matter of Syaoran, or no Syaoran. Like life or death. BAM! "Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head and turned around. I looked at my desk, there was a crumbled up paper ball, that was apparently thrown at the back of my head, I stood up and crumbled the paper ball even more in my hand, "WHO THREW THIS?" 

Syaoran's gaze fell on Tomoyo, "What was the for 'Moe?" 

I faced her, "Yeah. What was that for?" Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is better than seeing a girl (especially if it was your ex-best friend who is now your worst enemy) getting in trouble by Syaoran.

Tomoyo glared at me, "Baka. Stop what your doing."

I looked at Syaoran, "Would you please tell me what I'm doing that made you throw this," I put the paper ball on her desk, "at me?"

Syaoran looked at her, I could just feel Tomoyo burning up underneath his stare, "Your breaking rule number 56."

Syaoran looked at me, "You broke what?"

I rolled my eyes, "And you didn't?" She stuck her nose in the air and crosse her arms over her chest, "Yeah, like what happened in English was not _flirting_."

She blushed, scores 2-1, and I am in the lead, "What are you two talking about?" Syaoran tried to figure out the conversation.

Tomoyo glared at me, "Why don't you ask that hoe-bag over there?"

I rolled my eyes, "I could either A. Use my last minute of Algebra to pack up, or B. Talk to you," I pretended to think for a second then grabbed my backpack, "I chose A."

She sighed, "Yeah, your not worth my time anyways."

I turned to face her, Tomoyo Daidoji was _jealous_ of _me_! I grinned, today was a good day, minus the little showdown that might happen after class, and the drama going on, today was perfect! "Green is not your color."

The girls mouths opened into O-shapes, the guys scratched their heads in confusion, Chiharu's boytoy Yamikazi yelled out, "Tomoyo's not horny? Whaaat?" 

Practically all the girls fell out of their seats, woow. Girls and boys think waaay different, Chiharu slapped the back of his head and nodded her head in disapproval, "NO BAKA! It means Tomoyo shouldn't be jealous."

"Tomoyo shouldn't be jealous of Sakura being horny?" Ty called out.

I slid down my seat, I could hardly even beleive that this was real. That this was all happening inside a class room! "No stupid, it means that Sakura's telling Tomoyo not to be jealous of her." Nikki yelled out, "Duh."

Tomoyo looked at me, "Me? Jealous of _you_?" She laughed, "Hah, I don't think so."

I stood up and looked at the clock, 3..2...1... BRRRING! The whole class went quiet, everyone stared at Sensei who finally turned around from writing on the whiteboard, "Ah, have a nice lunch. Bye." We were all dismissed, but no one moved, all eyes switched from Sensei to us. Me, and Tomoyo. I smiled at her sweetly, "Hey Tomoyo, I wrote a poem for the Poetry Slam," everyone stared at me in confusion, "And you were my inspiration." I cleared my throat,

"_My name is Sakura  
and I am very sweet.  
There's this whore in my English class  
Who were's mini-skirts but has no ass. _" Tomoyo dropped her books,

"_She thinks she's cool,  
but its obivous that she's a fool.  
Tomoyo is her name,  
but no one cares, its her slutty clothes that bring her fame._" I smiled and bowed to the cheering and hooting from my classmates, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and smiled at her, "Thank you for honoring me with your bad energy." I grinned, "I would have never been able to write that without you." I began to walk out when I felt someone grab my backpack. 

"Come back here." I turned around to face Tomoyo. 

Sensei looked at us, "What? Why aren't you all at lunch?"

I glared at Tomoyo, "What do you want?" 

Tomoyo grabbed my shoulders and started to push me out the door, "Don't worry Sensei, we'll go to lunch." I dropped my backpack and used my feet as breaks.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her, as I tried to push her the other way.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem?" She asked through gritted teeth, she pushed me into the wall.

"Uhg!" I felt the hard impact of the wall against my back, I glared at her, "YOU." I got her slimy hands off my shoulders and pushed her, "What's your problem huh?" I pushed her again while she was trying to gain balance, "All this over me pushing your homework off the table!"

The people in my algebra started running out of the classroom to see the fight, they barracaded the door so that Sensei coudn't see or get through, "You cheated! You sneak!" She pulled my hair.

"GAHH!" I screamed, damnn! This girl can pull hair! She was like a freaking human tweezer! I grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, "I CHEATED?"

"EEEK!" She yelled and let go of my hair, she grabbed my hand and tried to get me away from her hair, "YES YOU! FLIRTING WITH HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" She pushed me hard.

I looked around, we were encircled by people yelling and cheering us on, I yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" And I pushed her back.

I saw Sensei hopping on top of the desks in the class, he was yelling at the top of his lungs, "STOP IT! KINOMOTO! DAIDOJI!" He jumped off the desk and tried to get past the students.

Just then, before Tomoyo and I were about to lunge at each other, someone grabbed me by the arms and pulled me away, I kicked behind me and screamed for them to let me go, "Hell no." It was Eriol's voice.

I wriggled away from his grip, and turned around to face him, my face was red, anf my hair was everywhere, "What the hell Eriol? Are you on her side or what?"

He glared at me, "I'm your god-brother! You think I'm gonna watch my little god-sister get into a fight like that? AGIANST HER BEST FRIEND!" I looked away, was it just me, or did the guys seem to know what to say to make a girl feel stupid? "What the hell am I suppose to tell Uncle Fuji? Oh hey Uncle, thanks for the ride! Oh by the way, Sakura's hair is messy 'casue she got in a fight with Tomoyo, ja?" 

I turned around to face Tomoyo, "You are one lucky bitch."

She started to walk towards me when Sensei came inbetween us, he grabbed us by our ears and started to pull us, "YOU TWO ARE IN FOR IT NOW!" He looked at out classmates, "ALL OF YOU GET TO LUNCH! HIRAGAWIZA." Eriol walked towards us, "Grab Kinomoto and Daidoji's things and meet me in the office." 

Everyone continued to stare at us as we were pulled by the ears all the way to the office, what the hell did I just do? How was I suppose to explain to the Student Slashing Sensei Sai? The scariest principal to ever walk on earth? Sensei pushed me and Tomoyo through the door, he made us sit in different areas of the school office, to make sure we keep our distance. "Were is Sensei Sai?" He asked the attendence lady.

She pointed to the Counselors office and looked at me and Tomoyo, "Did a fight happen?" 

I rolled my eyes, no dumbass we were just pulled by the ear just to drop by and say hello. Sensei nodded his head, "If a young man by the name of Hiragawiza Eriol, tell him to leave the backpacks here and to go to lunch." The woman nodded her head, then Sensei went inside the Counselors office.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "KINOMOTO! DAIDOJI!" I stood up and so did Tomoyo, we looked at each other then walked inside the counselors office, we took a seat in the two chairs facing Sensei Sai, "KINOMOTO. EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU FOUGHT DAIDOJI!"

My mouth went into an o-shape, "Sensei, I didn't start this!" I was trying so hard not to yell, "SHE," I pointed at Tomoyo, "She pushed me first!"

Sensei Sai looked at Tomoyo, "Daidoji, did you push Kinomoto?"

Tomoyo nodded, "BUT. Only because she said a nasty poem about me in class!"

Sensei Sai looked at our Algebra Sensei, "Is that true?"

Sensei glared at both of us, "I was unaware of the poem, it seems like these two were having a party while I was working out problems on the white board."

Sensei Sai massaged her temples, "You two are suspended from school for two days. You will spend the rest of lunch in detention. Yourn parents will pick you up after lunch is over. Now, get out." 

I stood up and left, Tomoyo came out after, I grabbed my backpack from the attendance lady and grabbed my pass for detention, Tomoyo did the same. I opened the door and closed it behind me, "Thanks alot." I called out when Tomoyo opened the door. 

It was the 2nd day of Operation Get Syaoran and I've lost my best friend, gotten into my first fight, gotten my first detention, got suspended. And now what? What now? Be happy? Be sad? I wanted to break away from Tomoyo, not be her stool anymore, I didn't want to break off our friendship. But I guess that all in the past now right? What the hell do I do know?

**A/N:** Thank you for all the support! By the way, do I need to change the rating to T becuase of the language? Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!


	6. Family War

_Chapter 6._ Family War

I let out a sigh before I opened the door to detention, Tomoyo was about 5 feet behind me, we made sure to keep away from each other. I did the sign of the cross and did a little prayer than opened the door, 5 pairs of eyes stared as I walked in, I serriously stuck out. People who were already sitting down either had pants that sagged all the way down to their ankles, or shirts that went down only half way down their stomachs. But, one thing they all had in common was their _glares_. I practically melted under their stares! I tried to avoid eye contact and handed the Sensei Chi my detention slip. She nodded her head for me to find a seat, I hung my head down low as I walked down the aisles finding a seat, where _no one_ could see me. I finally chose a seat in the very back, I set down my stuff and stared at the door.

I couldn't wait 'till Tomoyo came in. If I was scared, then she'd probably be traumatized. I started to tap my finger nails on the desk, but once 10 eyes turned around and glared their icy glares, I stopped. That was one habit I was for sure going to break, I really needed to find something else to do while I'm waiting. I looked down and saw a pair of ballet flats suddenly stop in front of the door, I grinned and looked up. Tomoyo looked as if she was about to faint! She shakily handed her detention slip to Sensei and then sat down in the seat, nearest to Sensei. I groaned, why didn't I think of that? Being in front of Sensei would have saved me from being attacked or whatever these people do to "outsiders".

I could see Tomoyo shaking in her seat as she tried to focus on the whiteboard. I glanced at the clock, I never in my life would have thought I'd think this but, I actually _wish_ that lunch would end. I had like 40 minutes left in this... torture chamber. I placed my head on my desk, and closed my eyes. This was all way to wierd. I tried to convince myself that this was all a dream-- no a nightmare. I was going to wake up and me and Tomoyo were still best friends, that the whole fight didnt happen, annnd, I was never in detention. I let out a breath and pinch myself. Hard. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't yell. This was _real_.

I lightly banged my head on the desk, it was all like a blur. One minute life was happy and cheerful, the next thing I know, I was at war with my best friend. I re-played the fight scene in my head. The crowd seemed so big, and well, crowded. But I don't remember seeing _his_ face. Were was he? I made myself think harder, where was Syaoran during the before lunch war? Everyone was there, did he not get the _invisible memo_? Wait, but that wouldn't be possible because he knew me and Tomoyo were going to get into a fight.

So. Were the hell was he? I glared, I straitened my hair for him. I attempted to put on eye-liner, (but took it off before I went to school because I looked like a racoon), for him. I got into the freaking cat fight for him. And what the hell has he done for me? He didn't notice the hair, and obivously didn't notice the fight. What does a girl have to do to get noticed? Do I have to were some kind of cone hat on my head that says: SYAORAN with hearts all over it?

Boy, am I pissed. Even Eriol was there, and he wasn't even in my class! And I doubt anyone texted him since his parents took his cell phone. I didn't even care about what my parents were going to say when they came to get me, it was all Syaoran. It was as if the world revolved around him. Syaoran succesfully drowned every single girl in the world in his dark brown eyes. He ate us up like chocolate chip pancakes with his colgate commercial smile. We were tangled in his gorgeous amber locks. This boy was so smart, why can't he figure out things in the girl world? Does this boy not have a social life with girls?

Geez. I hated him. I hated him soo much. I hate the way his eyes make my knees tremble, I hate how is smile swallows up my words, I hate how his hair is always so messy, but still so perfect. I hate how he sits next to me in 1st, 2nd, and 6th period. I hate how he was so smart, and athletic. I hate how I don't really hate him at all. No matted how much I tell myself: _Look what liking him has done for you_. 

_Do you have a date to the dance?_ No. _Does he like you back?_ I don't know... _Do you even have a best friend now?_ Chiharu can be my new one... I think...? _Are you stuck in some room with wierd people because of him?_ It wasn't his fault.. Tomoyo started it. _Did you all of a sudden fall in love with poetry because of him?_ No! I liked it before. _Since when did you get into cat fights?_ Since Tomoyo started one?

_Yeah, right_. Even I knew that all the answers to the questions were: _Syaoran_. Damn. I was obsessed, and tangled up in this huge love web I might as well start my own T.V. drama series. Screw _Laguna Beach_, Tomeda Jr. High has more drama than that show would ever have in any of its seasons. I looked at Tomoyo, I wondered if she felt the same way to.

I wondered if she felt that this was all just a huge misunderstanding. That we should just hug and make-up. Boy was I living in a fantasy world. There was no way in hell that Tomoyo would think of this cat fight as a "misunderstanding". Man oh man what was I going to do? I took out a piece of paper and strated brainstorming ideas on 1) How to get out of trouble with my parents 2) Tomoyo and my friendship and 3) Syaoran. Damn did I need to think faaast.

But, as usual, just like those drama hit series, the bad thing, happens at a bad time. I was just about to write something when who else, but my parents come in, and who else is with them? But Ms. Daidoji herself. And by the looks of their faces, it didn't seem like it was a Sakura vs. Tomoyo war anymore. This was family now. I'm saying Kinomotos vs. Daidojis. The hit fashion designing family vs. the karate champion family.

I looked at Tomoyo, and she looked back. Oh ho ho. This was going to be one long battle. Longer than the hike up Mount Everest. This battle was probably going to go down in history! And as for the winner, well, you all know who its going to be right? Because, I'd really like it if you told me. As of right now, I have nooo clue whatsoever who's going to come out victorious and who's going to come out the loser. Its war, and I'm just another soldier. 

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reivews! I jsut wanted to remind everyone that IF I don't update as fast as I normally do its either because  
1. computer problems  
2. personal problems  
3. because parties, vacation, friends, family.   
hey, I have a life to you know (: aha. well thanks again for all your support!

**SECRET SANTA FANS:  
**I AM SO SORRY! But right now, _inspiration_ still hasnt hit me for that story. I _hope_ that I will soon, but as for now, all my inspiration has drifted into this story, which I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry again for not updating it, but I swear I will once inspiration strikes. Thankyou.

;candee


	7. Miss You

_Chapter 7_. Miss You

Sensei nodded her head at me and Tomoyo. We were dismissed. I could feel my legs getting weaker and weaker as I started walking up to my parents. I thought that being one of the outsiders in detention was emberassing, man oh man was I wrong. You shoud've seen all the snickers and almost-peed-in-my-pants laughing these "kids" were doing. I shoudl've known that getting picked up by your parents during detention was a big no-no. I blushed a deep red, and was caught in the middle of walking faster to get out of the emberassment, and walking slower to escape 5 minutes of being yelled at. I was stuck in the middle, and boy did I hate it!

My dad and mom looked at me, ready to just lungee at me. If we were animals, pft. They'd be the tigers, and I'd be the poor little rabbit. Yup, they were gonna eat me up. Whole. I took a quick glance at Tomoyo and her mom, once she saw her mom, she practically sprinted out the door! Who knew that Tomoyo could run that fast? Well, anyways, the minute I stole a glance at Mrs. Daidoji, she turned around like she could sense I was looking and flashed me a frown, yup. This woman was mad. By the time I even reached the door, Tomoyo and Mrs. Daidoji left, good thing to, because I was like 100 percent positive that if me and Tomoyo reached the door at the same time, we'd start a whole _new_ fight, and we'd be thrown back into detention... with out parents sitting next to us.

The second my right foot stepped outside, my dad grabbed me by the right ear, and my mom grabbed me by the left, they didn't even bother yelling at me, they just pulled my ears all the way to the office to sign me out, they pulled it even harder on the way to the parking lot, and finally let go when they practically pushed me into the car. I buckled up my seatbelt, extra tight (just incase they decided to _accidently_ run into a tree or, _accidently_ run into a stop sign. You can never be to safe when your parents are mad). I played with the end of my shirt to keep me occupied during the long, awkwardly silent ride home.

From time to time, I'd secretly bring my head up and stare at my parents, they haven't even _yelled_ at me yet. Wierd neh? But by the looks of their _facial signals_ it seemed like they were debating about something else. It looked sort of like this:

Mom: _Don't even daree open your mouth.  
_Dad: _BUT SHE GOT INTO A FIGHT!  
_Mom: _Wait 'till we get home. I know how to deal with this.  
_Dad: _If you knew how to deal with this, then why aren't we yelling?  
_Mom: _Because thats not how you deal with it!_  
Dad: _Then how do we?  
_Mom: Leave it to me.  
Dad_: Gaaah. Your lucky I have a soft spot. _  
Mom: _Whatever.  
_Dad: _If it weren't for you, she'd be toast by now. _

I didn't have anyy idea what my mom had in store for me, but I was about to find out. My dad opened the garage and put the car in neutral in the driveway, my parents turned around at the same time to face me, man was it creepy. My dad and mom looked at each other then at me again, "GO TO YOUR ROOM."

I didn't even need them to repeat the demand, I grabbed my backpack and ran to my room. Once I got inside my room and I closed my door, my heart was thumping so, so fast. What were they going to do? Boarding school? Groundation? No phone? Or maybe, even worse... one of mom's _talks_? I walked over to my computer and moved the mouse around until the screen showed, I signed off of my AIM, MSN, and Yahoo! acount, you know, to bring the aura of a: good girl. I spun around in the computer chair. I couldn't hear any footsteps or talking, nada. I tried to calm my breathing, but, hey you'd be hyperventalating to if your parents were about to do something to you after you were in trouble.

I finally stood up and walked over to my IPod, it was sitting in its stereo. I turned around and glance at my door, then spun the dial ontop of the speakers and turned up the volume, I scanned through my playlists and looked for a song to fit the _mood_. I decided that right now, was a perfect time for some punk rock to listen to while I was playing, I loved_ Mariah Carey_, but it seemed like _The Postal Service_ fit the occasion. I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was probably what the prisoners do, count the dots on their ceiling until the police comes to sentence them, but in my case, my parents are scarier than the cops.

Maybe if---- "SAKURA KINOMOTO." I shot up, and sat down strait. Boy did my mom come out of nowere!

I stared at her blankly for a minute, and without even realizing it, I put my hand near the side of my forehead and yelled out, "Yes sir!" My mom glared at me, I trembled, oops. "I-I-mean mom?"

She let out a tired sigh and massaged her temples, "What happened today?" 

I waited until she closed my door, she sat down in the computer chair and spun it around to face me, "Well.. I don't know exactly, see, I _accidently_ pushed Tomoyo's homework on the floor and then the next thing I know she pushed me into a wall." 

My mom rolled her eyes, "Your fighting over a boy?" 

My eyes turned into little dots. Did she just? Nooo. My mom did not just say..._that_. "_WHAT?_" My voice squeaked.

My mom's mouth seemed like it was trying to decide if it should frown or smile, "Oh my god Sakura." She let out some kind of frustrated noise, "You set up the Kinomotos and Daidojis in a war... over a BOY!"

I fidgeted with my fingers, was my mind that easy to read? What was my mind like to other people? Some kind of picture book or something? "N-no. And uh what war?" I tried to change the subject, "I don't know of any such war."

"Sensei Sai told us you wrote Tomoyo a poem and presented it to the class. From some secret source it contained the words: slutty and ass?" She gave me the look, I gulped, "And after that the fight began." I turned away, "Explain."

I continued to stare at the wall, "Ok, so I said a few things.. but you shoulda seen her clothes! And. And, she _told_ me to bring it." My mom sighed, "But hey, she threw the first punch--" My mom's eyes grew big and I could feel her eyes searching for bruises, "I mean push... so I was merely defending myself."

My mom's eyes turned into T's, "So, your telling me that this war is caused by two jealous teenagers?"

I pulled my hair, "What war!" 

"Sonomi--- er. Daidoji accused _us_ for the fight." I nodded for her to go on, "Then we accused her." I nodded, "Then all of a sudden we got into the fight." I rolled my eyes, and you guys were supposed to be the responsible ones. "Don't roll your eyes at me. If you and Tomoyo were responsible, none of this would have happened." I groaned inwardly, "I still can't believe it was over a guy."

I laid down on my bed and covered my face with a pillow, was my mom grounding me? Or, trying to give me love advice? "What guyyy? Does there always have to be a guy when I'm in trouble?"

My mom crossed her arms over her chest, "Just because my name, Nadeshiko has been replaced with: _mom_, doesn't mean I never was a kid before." I groaned, here we go again. Her _I was a kid once you know_ talk. Man, I wish I had an older sister... well I _did_ have one, but remember? I told you, she was _autistic_. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes I wish I had an older sister to talk to, that'd be wayy better than being stuck with mom and telling her these things. Or having to hear about her past, trust me, no one wants to know when their moms got their first kiss, especially if it wasn't with your dad, am I right?

So here she goes, babling and babbling on like there was no tomorrow. I'm about to drift of to la la land when she snaps her fingers in front of my face, "So what'd she do?" I blinked at here, _what_? "Did she like break rule number 56 or something?"

I blinked at her again, what was this? Punishment? _The new way to torture your child after she got into a fight_? Man was my world different than normal peoples, instead of yelling and groundation, I get _love advice_? "Say what?"

_I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself With these revisions and gaps in history So let me help you remember. I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear. I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave _my IPod inturrupted her for the umph-time, "What kind of music is thiss?"

I rolled my eyes and changed the song to _Miss You_ by _MYMP_. "Happy?"

My mom rolled her eyes, it was so scary how we were so much alike, "So, rule bumber 56?"

I groaned, "MOOOOM!"

She stood up and waved her hands at me, "Geez. Calm down." She started walking towards the door, I smiled, _no groundation_? When she turned around, "Pft. If you thought you weren't grounded, think again. No anything for a whole month." I opened my mouth to argue, "No buts. Computer off." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the computer.

Bye. Bye. Electronics. Boy did the song fit the occasion _now_.

_I miss you It's crazy to pretend that I don't think of you The more this feeling just seems to grow and grow I miss you  
Oh how much longer can I hold on to Maybe you can come and tell me that you miss me too  
Miss you…_

If my computer could talk, it'd probably sing those lyrics over, and over again. Asides from Syaoran Li, my other and only obsession was my computer and cell phone. And now, I miss all 3 of them.


	8. Loving the Enemy

_Chapter 8_. Loving the Enemy

I laid there on my back staring up at the ceiling. For like 2 whole hours. Man was I boooooorreed. Why couldn't my mattress just swallow me up? I looked at my end table and stared at the clock. It was 3:50, school was out like 20 minutes ago, I yawned and covered my face with a pillow. Sleep, maybe that was all I needed. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard a tapping on my balcony door. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked over to the door, I glared at Eriol, he motioned for me to open my door. I opened it and went outside. "What?"

He leaned on his balcony railing, "Dude. What happened?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah. Like I'd yell it to you for the whol street to hear."

He shrugged, "It's Tomoeda, news will get out anyway. Come on. Tellllll me. Telll me. Teeeeeelllllll me!"

I wanted to just jump over to his balcony and strangle him, "Uhg. Stop bugging me."

He glared at me, "PSH. If it weren't for me you'd probably be so mbeate up in front of Syaoran."

I froze, "Sy-Syaoran was there?"

He rolled his eyes, "You still like him?" 

I held up a fist in the air, "SHUT UP BAKA!"

He stuck his tounge out at me, "So.. this whole thing was about Syao huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Little Sakura-chan is in loooove with Syaoran?"

I felt a vein pop out, "SHUT UP ERIOL!"

He smiled, and sat on his balcony railing, "Eh, to bad Syaoran doesn't go for the cat-fight kinda girl." 

I frowned, "How would you know?"

"He told me?" He looked at me, "He _is_ my best friend you know."

My eyes opened wide, "Since when?

He practically fell of his balcony when I asked him! "Since he moved here?" He yelled out, pointing out the obvious.

I sweat-dropped, I guess when your obsessed with a guy you don't really notice your surroundings and who he's with or whatever, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyes turned into T's, (EX: T.T) "YOU NEVER NOTICED YOUR OWN GOD-BROTHER HANGING OUT WITH HIM!"

I covered my ears and threw the rock that he was throwing at my door, "Well, you could've still said _something_. ANYTHING!"

He dodged the rock, "Well, here's soemthing Saku: he doesn't go for _violent_ girls!"

I growled, "Are you calling me violent!"

He pointed at the rock, "YES."

"Well you threw it over here first!" I argued.

"Yeah, to get your attention, not to knock you out with it!" He yelled back. 

"Uhg. Your just like Touya!" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"Hey! Touya's cool ok?" my eyes turned into little dots, I forgot that Touya and Eriol had this _bond_. 

"Whatevvvver. Now was he there or not?" I asked. 

"Who?" He jumped off the railing and walked around his balcony.

I was trying to resist the temptation of walking over to his house and giving him a black eye, "Syaoran! Stupid!"

He crossed his arms, "Well, you could've been more specific!"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, ok, was SYAORAN there or not?"

He nodded his head in the yes direction, "He was there in the begining when Tomoyo pushed you into the wall," I smiled, YES! Tomoyo looked like the _bad guy_! "Then he left to get me."

I raised an eyebrow, "He went to get you?" For what?

"Yeah, he ran to my class and grabbed me by the collar and screamed that aliens took you and Tomoyo's brains out and made you two fight against each other." He said.

I twitched, I couldn't tell if he was kidding or if he was serious. Did Syaoran really? Aliens? "No wayyyy." Eriol was nodding his head, "He thought aliens? WHHHAT!"

Eriol laughed, "No. I'm kidding about the Alien thing, "I let out a releived sigh, "But he did grab me by the collar and started saying stuff like: _Dudee! Somethings wrong with Sakura and Tomoyo! They're in a fight right now!_" Then everyone in my class raaaan for the door to watch and then I got through the crowd, but Syaoran got left somewhere behind."

I frowned, "YOU SHOULD'VE LET HIM GO FIRST!"

He sweat-dropped, "I don't get why Syaoran is so _important_ to girls." I opened my mouth in shock, "What? I mean, you got in a fight for him!"

I looked at him, "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes, "Does Tomoyo like him to?"

I studied him for a minute, he'd usually address Tomoyo as _Daidoji_, but today he used Tomoyo... 3 times already, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering..."

I nodded my head in the no-direction, "Oh my god. Oh my.. God." He raised an eyebrow, "YOU LIKE TOMOYO!"

He looked to his left and right and started to do his dance when he got nervous, "What? Me? Who?" He looked behind him, "Is there someone behind me that likes Tomoyo?"

I leaned over my balcony railing, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!"

He leaned over his railing to, "NO IM NOT!"

If he was close enough I'd probably have given him 2 black eyes and a stomach ache, "YES YOU ARE! OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"

He started to pace around his balcony, "SAKURA! I SAID I WASN'T!"

I crossed my arms over my shoulder, "THEN _WHY_ ARE YOU CALLING HER TOMOYO INSTEAD OF DAIDOJI?"

He froze, "Because Daidoji was to long and hard to say?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tomoyo is longer than Daidoji!"

"But easier to say!" He pointed out.

I pulled my hair, "You can't possibly like her Eriol!" He fidgeted with his fingers, "I mean, she's ugly, slutty, mean, a bitch, a whore. A hoe, and, and **my enemy**!"

He flicked me off, "SHUT UP SAKU!" 

I was shocked, "Oh no you didn't!"

He crossed him arms, "Oh yes, I did."

I glared at him he glared back, silence for like 5 minutes. He turned away and talked to me without looking at me, "No really, does she like him?" 

I went into my room and grabbed my pillow, I threw it at him and hit him directly in the face. "Baka!"

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating (x Its just 'cause I finally tried to play my guitar and got _obsessed_ with it lol. I had it for like 3 years but never played it and now I can't stop playing it! Hope you like the chappie, and like, now you know a little soemthin' somethin' bout Eriol eeh? Relationships will unfold in upcoming chappies (: &Ms. Evil Blossoms : I'd be_ HAPPPPY_ if you told people about my fanfic ! (: thanks alot guys!


	9. Change of Heart

_Chapter 9_. Change of Heart

Eriol grabbed my pink pillow, he was about to throw it back at me when a long, black limo with a SD at the top started coming near his house. I stared at the limo, boy oh boy was that limo familiar. SD... SD... My eyes opened wider, and wider as it came close, Eriol was about to knock me out with the pillow when it hit me! No not the pillow, the name. That limon was none other than _Sonomi Daidoji'_s. What? Don't give me that look! Tomoyo usually came over with _her_ limo, I only saw her mom's like twice ok? Anyways, I quickly stopped Eriol from throwing the pillow back and pointed at the limo. I ducked behind one of my balcony chairs, "ITS TOMOYO!" My voice was caught in the middle of a yell and a whisper.

Eriol looked at me and then at the fluffy pink pillow in his hand, he was about to hide in his room when Tomoyo stepped out of the limo with her long, violet, black hair flowing behind her. She took slow, angelic steps under Eriol's balcony, "HIRAGAWIZA!" She yelled out.

Eriol looked at my pillow then threw it in his room and smiled down at Tomoyo, "Hey there Toe-Daidoji!"

Tomoyo raised an eye-brow, "Did you just call me Toe?"

Eriol shook his head in the no-direction, "No? Haha.." He cleared his throat when he saw Tomoyo wasn't laughing, "Anyways, what brings you here?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, "Well, you know how Sensei told you to bring my stuff up to the office... after the _incident_?" I bit the inside of my cheeks so that I wouldn't yell at her, _incident_? Psh. Yeah right, that slut ATTACKED me!

Eriol nodded his head, and kind of glared at me, "Yeah?"

The limo driver honked his horn for Tomoyo to hurry up, "Well, did you perhaps see a purple notebook?"

Eriol froze, his mouth was in an o-shape, and his eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets, something was going on here. I tried to think, purple notebook. Purple notebook... PURPLE NOTEBOOK? I tried getting Eriol's attention by throwing pebbles at his feet. Little pebbles so that Tomoyo wouldn't notice. When he finally felt the 20th pebble hit his foot he looked at me, "You have her diary?" I mouthed.

Eriol fidgeted with his hands, "Uh, purple notebook?" He called out to Tomoyo. 

"Yeah, purple, about this big." She did a motion with her hands to show how big it was.

He looked at Tomoyo then started to cough, he casually turned his head in my direction and mouthed out the word, "Yes."

PERFECT. ERIOL HAD TOMOYO'S DIARYYY! I looked at him and shook my head in the no-direction, "DON'T. GIVE. IT. BACK." I mouthed out, who knew what I could do with Tomoyo's secrets? I tapped my chin, wait a minute, I practically _know_ all her secrets. What was a diary going to do for me? Then a flashback hit me, this one time when we were about 10 years old, I saw her diary and I asked to read it. And she said... no. She was hiding something. And now, I was going to find out! Hahaha!

"HELLO? Hiragawiza?" Tomoyo called out, her limo driver was getting impatient.

Eriol nodded his head, "Sorry Daidoji. Don't remember seeing a purple book." I grinned.

Tomoyo let out a sad sigh, "Ok, thanks." As soon as she entered her mother's oversized limo and left I stood up and yelled for Eriol to come over, "DUDE! COME OVER! AND BRING IT!"

Eriol shifted back and forth, "But... its mean?"

I sweat-dropped, "You stole it. And you dont think thats mean?"

He rolled his eyes and went into his room and came out with a purple notebook, he jumped off his balcony like it was his typical way of getting out of the house, when he reached the ground and waved at me, I twitched, not only was Eriol a pushover, but he was also some wierd, polite, kick-ass karate freak. But hey, he's family, gotta love him right? I ran downstairs before he could even ring the doorbell and practically dragged him upstairs.

Once we got into my room I closed the door and held out my hand, "Gimmie it!" I demanded excitedly. Tomoyo Daidoji was goiiiiing down!

He looked worried, "But. Why?"

I raised an eye-brow, "You didn't steal her diary just to look at its cover did you?"

He handed over the diary, "So I wanted a little peek." He sat down on one of my bean bags.

I sat down across from him, "Why?" He turned away, "Oh god. Get over her Eriol!" He flicked me off, "Gaaah. You know even if you do sweep her off her feet, she'd probably..." I smiled.

She'd probably fall in love with him! Eriol, popular, sporty, polite, a mom's ideal boyfriend, and with Tomoyo out of the way... Syaoran, hottie, polite, sports star, popular, funny, nice, hot, cool, and every _girl's_ ideal boyfriend, would be mine! I smiled at Eriol, "Hey, what would you say If I helped you out with Princess Daidoji?" 

He turned around to face me so fast that it looked like his neck would just pop off! "WHAT?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I help you with Tomoyo. You help me with..." I couldn't tell him I needed help with Syaoran, the over-sensitive lug would probably accuse me of using him...HEY! Don't look at me like that! "Help me with... math. What do you say?" 

He raised an eye-brow, "Why do you want to help me out with," He cleared his throat, " as you so nicely said: ugly, slutty, mean, a bitch, a whore, a hoe, and your enemy?"

I smiled and opened up the diary to the most recent page, "Change of heart?" I looked up at him and held out my hand, "Deal?" 

He smiled and shook my hand, "Deal! Now once I see some results with Tomoyo, then I'll start helping you with the math."

I grinned, I was going to come out victorious! All I had to do was pretend to be her friend, and hook her up with Eriol. Easy as pie. Psh. I wish. This was going to be hard, but hey, all champs have to go through an obstacle right? Look at Hercule's for example, the macho-man went mano-a-mano against a three-headed what-cha-ma-callit. And Aladdin, the guy fought some red genie.

Those guys had it easy! But hey, no pain no gain right? I was going to win this! Bye, bye Tomoyo! Helllloooo Syaoran! 

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews & support! (: Sorry for the long wait; Just some things came up. I hope you like this chappie! Thanks again everyone!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10. _Secrets Revealed_

I cleared my throat and started reading the diary page, "_Dear Diary, today was uhgg! Syaoran is playing so hard to get!_" I scrunched up my nose in disgust, so did Eriol, "_Why couldn't he just I dont know... _ask me out already!" My grip on the diary got even tighter, "_All the other guys are practically kneeling before me! Why does he have to make things difficult?_" I twitched, Tomoyo's diary made her seem more of a spoiled princess than at school. "_Uhg, I bet it's_..." I stopped reading out loud and started to read silently to myself.

Eriol raised an eye-brow, "Hey! I want to to know what she said!" I slowly raised my head and glared at him. My grip tightened and tightened on the diary, I swear, if that diary was made of glass I'd probably be able to _crush_ it with my grip. I threw the diary at him with more force than I intended to. He rubbed his arm on the spot were I hit him and glared back at me, he reo-opened the page and read where I left off, "_it's Sakura!_" He paused and looked up at me, "_Don't get me wrong, sure she's my _best friend_, but once in a while she can get super annoying! Uhg, can't that over-popular, soccor, volleyball, softball, flag-football, karate, cheerleading, whatever sport is left in the world star let me have this one guy?_"

Each word Eriol read out loud made me angrier, and angrier. Who is she to say that about me? Huh? Like hello! Who is the richest girl in Tomoeda? Who is the prettiest girl in Tomoeda? Who has every guy in the world at her feet (besides Paris Hilton)? TOMOYO DAIDOJI. Do I have to spell her name for her? So I play sports, like thats important to her. "_She's got Jimmie practically waiting for her to drop her busy sports schedule_ _so he could ask her out!_" Eriol looked up at me, "Who's Jimmie?"

I scratched my head, and shrugged, "I dunno." And really, I _didn't_.

He shrugged the continued reading, "_Uhg. I hate her love of sports and how she doesn't even have to try and she's _still _good at it! And her always happy attitude! Geez even Cinderella got angry once in a while, but this girl is like so _laid back_! Nothing bugs her!_" I scoffed, **she** bugged the hell out of me. 

Eriol pushed his glasses up, "Are you two really uh.. _best friends_?"

I nodded, both in the yes and no direction, "I thought we were." I crossed my arms over my chest, "We were until she got all pissed off today... AND after what she wrote about me in her stupid diary!"

Eriol sweat-dropped, "Some friendship you to had." He said sarcastically, "Looks like you two are like both stuck in _jealousy mode_."

I blinked, "What?" 

He finished reading the page to himself then closed it and looked at me, "She's jealous of you."

"Why the hell would she be jealous of me? She's got like _everything!_" I threw my hands up in the air, "EVERYTHING!"

Eriol took a step back, "Ok, ok, geez! I get it! EVERYTHING!" He repeated, "Your such a spaz!" I stuck my tunge out at him, "She's got everything. except _sports_."

I shrugged, "So what?"

His eyes turned into little dots, "Heeeellllooo! Practically everyone knows that Syaoran would go for any pretty, down-to-earth, laid back, goes with the flow, **sporty** girl!"

I felt a sweat-drop trickle down my forhead, "Say what?"

He slapped the back of my neck, "Thats a neck Saku! Don't tell me you didn't know that!"

I fidgeted with my fingers, "Eh. I thought he only asked me about sports because he was bored?" 

Eriol rolled his eyes, "Thats why your like Tomoyo's biggest competition. Your all sports and she's not." I nodded for him to go on, "Sure she hot, smart, nice, popular, lovely, adorable, cut---" I cleared my throat, "Um, right yeah, you get the point, but psh. She's never going to win Syaoran if she doesn't know the difference between a goal and a basket."

I grinned, hah! I didn't have to hook Eriol and Tomoyo up to get rid of her, she can't do sports and thats all the matters! Woohoo! "So your saying, she's got like no chance in getting Syao 'cause she's to girly?"

Eriol glared, "More like a 99 percent chance she _can_ get him. Don't forget she and Syaoran click with the math, and she is like helllllaaaa pretty! And you know she's like so perfect and sweet. And man, is she pretty!" I glared at him, "Well, uh sure you are to. I guess. I mean your not as smart in math as she is but I mean like what kind of guy wants a smarter girlfriend? Eh?"

My eyes turned into T's, "Way to give a very reassuring pep-talk. I sure feel confident in asking Syaoran to the dance now! Woohoo! Me the less smart, less attractive girl than Tomoyo!" I said sarcastically. Man this boy was head over heels for Tomoyo!

"It's not my fault your ugly." Me and Eriol turned to face the door.

"GET OUTTTTT!" I threw a pillow at my annoying giant of a brother.

Touya stuck out his tounge and did some wierd handshake with Eriol, "Is it SYYYYYYAAAAAAO?" He asked in a girly voice.

I pulled his arms and tried to drag him outside the door, "Uhggg! Touyyyya! GET OUT!" I barely even moved him like 2 feet, "God! Your so fatt! Your like freaking SHREK!"

He glared down at me, "Shut up kaiju!"

I stomped on his foot, "YOUR THE FREAKING GIANT FROM HELL!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, " At least I dont _look_ like a giant! Your freakshly green eyes make you look like some stupid leprachaun!" He grinned and did a little dance, "Look at me! My eyes are so green! I am short and have no friends, because I am an ugly leprachaun named Sakura!"

Eriol started to crack up and join him when I shot him with, _I'm-not-helping-you-with-Tomoyo _laser beams, which shut him up fastttt. I pointed at the hallway, "Out. Noooooow."

He scoffed and petted my head like I was some dog, "Yes mommy dearest. I'll do whatever you say." I kicked his butt while he was walking out.

"That ass-sucking giant!" I mumbled to myself as I sat back in the bean bag, Eriol pushed his lips together to stop him from laughing at my eberassment, I glared at him for like the 10th time today, "What. Are. You. Laughing. At? Tomoyo. Lover?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He cleared his throat and shrugged, "Me? Nothing. Not laughing." 

I thought over my plan, was becoming friends with the all mighty Princess Tomoyo (again), reading the insulting descriptions she wrote about me in her diary and using it against her to hook her up with Eriol, pretending that the fight was a _huge misunderstanding_, all worth it? I scoffed at my own question, what kind of idiot was I? Hell yes it was worth it. 

http/ I know, i know. "Where the hell were you?" xD sorry guys, really i am! but i've been very busy latley, but i swear, i will make time to update from now on (: thats a promise! i hope you guys like the chappie!

;candee


	11. Phase 1

Chapter 11_. Phase One_

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, what the hell was i going to do? I glanced over at Eriol who's eyes were glued to Tomoyo's diary, becoming her friend would'nt be easy. Getting her trust back would be ever harder! So how was I supposed to create some evil plan to trick her into falling for Eriol without her knowing it? Tomoyo was smart, like helllla smart. She would probably find out right? AHH! I screamed into the pillow and sat up, "Eriol!" I yelled out in anger.

He gave me a confused expression, "What?" He asked looking back down at the diary.

"Help?" I asked, rolling my eyes, he turned around and shrugged, "How am I going to get you and her Highness together if she doesn't trust me?"

He stood up and stretched, "Um, not my problem." My mouth opened wide, _what_? "You're the one who said you'd hook me up with her. Never told me I had to _help_ in any way."

I stood up and wacked him in the face with a pillow, "You don't help, you don't get the Princess." 

He poked me forhead, "You don't help me, if you _fail_ _math_, you _wont be allowed _to go to the _last dance." _

I scoffed, "I don't need your help with math!" I turned away and gulped, the bonehead had a point. I fail math, there was no way I'd be allowed to attend the last dance! God. Eriol and Tomoyo made such a great couple; they were both evil masterminds at making my life miserable.

Eriol looked me up and down and started to laugh, "You? Not fail math?" He took off his glasses and wiped it on his shirt, "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!"

I glared at him, "So what? You won't be anything on Tomoyo's "Possible Boyfriend List" if I don't help you get there." I grabbed the diary, "The past," I counted the pages, "20 pages were about who?" I gave him back the diary.

He growled, "On Syaoran."

I nodded my head, "And how many pages were about you?"

He turned away, "Well, there was this 1 sentence when she talked about how I---"

"Uh huh, exactly!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "You need me more than I need you." 

He flicked me off, "What do you want me to do this time?"

I tapped my chin, "Tell her..." I went over my mastermind plan in my head, "Tell her that I've been crying."

He looked at me with big eyes, "Crying?" I nodded my head, "BUT YOU NEVER CRY!" He yelled.

I covered my ears, "Thanks for the news bulletin. Now go to her house, tell her you found her diary."

He looked at me as if i were crazy, "GIVE IT BACK? What the hell am I supposed to say? '_Here Daidoji, I finished reading half of your diary, you can have it back now!_" 

I slapped my forhead, "NO STUPID! AHH!" Today was officially the most frustrating day of my life! "You go there, hand her the diary say something like, '_Oh, I found this is it yours? I think it must of fell out of your backpack I took it home by mistake_.' Say anything, just don't tell her your read it! Then, tell her I cried and was sad that I lost a real friend." He nodded his head, "Like, say something um... sissy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sissy?" 

I nodded my head, "Like: '_Man, Sakura was pretty beat up today, she wouldnt stop crying when I went over there!_' Like, I dont know, make me sound like a total wuss!"

He sat on the chair, "The girl known for breaking her arm and smiling through the whole cast-operation broke down and cried about a fight?" I nodded my head with a big smile, "Who the hell would beleive that?"

---------

"SHE'S CRYING?" Tomoyo's mouth was formed into an o-shape.

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, she was like so beat up today."

"What? No way! I didn't even beat her up!" Tomoyo started to pace around her front porch.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "No, I mean beat up as in, bummed out?"

Tomoyo fell back anime style, "Oh yeah, thats what I meant..." She let out a small laugh, "But, wait, she really cried?"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised myself! I mean the girl who--" 

"Didn't cry when her arm broke and she smiled through the whol cast-operation." Tomoyo finished.

Eriol half-smiled, "Yeah, exactly."

Tomoyo sat down in one of her porch chairs, "_I_ made Sakura Kinomoto cry?" 

Eriol shrugged, "I guess?"

She immediatley stood up, "You've gotta be kidding me!" 

Eriol nodded his head in the no-direction, "Nope. Im dead serious."

I tried so hard not to laugh as I heard the conversation. I silently made a small thankyou prayer to the person who created tape-recorders. Eriol rolled his eyes at me, "Shut up!"

I looked at him and cracked up even harder, "Phase one, complete!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah,yeah... I still can't beleive she fell for it."

I smiled, and palyed the tape over again, Tomoyo Daidoji was one gullible princess! 

**a/n**: heres the next chappie (: i hope you like!


	12. Bad, Bad News

_Chapter 12._ Bad, Bad News

Phase 1 was accomplised. It was going greeeat. Who knew my plan would work out perfectly? I smiled to myself and turned off the tape recorder, "Ready for Phase 2 Eriol?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, "Just incase you forgot, we aren't spies, or secret agents, or anything."

I rolled my eyes, "Funsucker." 

He grabbed the tape recorder and stuffed it in his jean pocket, "So whats phase 2 super secret agent Sakura?" He asked sarcastically.

I tapped my chin, "Well, I can't really do anything since I'm stuck at home all day..." Eriol looked at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence, "Hm, I guess we're just going to have to wait 'till Tomoyo apologizes to me at school."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure that she's going to apologize?"

I smiled, "Just a hunch."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, see you later." I went downstairs and closed the door behind him, I was a mastermind! No way was I_not_ going to come out victorious! Prince Syaoran is miiiiiiiiiiiiiinne!

-----

Scratch that. Remember how I told you, news in Tomoeda travels _fast_? Well get a load of this:

It was 20 minutes after school was over and Eriol came rushing into my house. No I'm seirous, he banged on the door screaming name out so loud aliens on mars could her him, then when i opened the door, not only did he bang _me_ on the head, he ran upstairs looking for me when I was on the floor! And I was supposed to be the _dumb_ family member, psh. Yeah riiiight. Anyways, once the meatball head finally realized I was downstairs he came running back down yelling like the world was going to end. "SAAKURRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, "You're yelling like the sky is falling!"

He breathed heavily, "I.." breathe in, "Goooooot..." breath out, "New-new--"

"Just spit it out Chicken Little! Did you get new shoes? An A- on your math test? Oh, wait oh my gosh. You can finally do a perfect push-up!"

He glared at me, "I can do perfect push-ups! I'm on the soccor team you know!" 

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Just tell me already!" 

Eriol looked at the couch, "You might wanna sit down, 'cause, you're going to freak out."

My eyes opened wide, what could it possibly be? Did Syaoran find a date? Or! Was he looking for me? "What is it? Is it Syaoran? Good neews or bad news!" I started asking Eriol questions at a speed of 5 words per second, I HAD TO KNOW!

Eriol sat down in the chair across from me, "Uh. Their _both_ bad."

Did he just say _both_? "Both..?" I asked, Eriol nodded, "As in 2?" He nodded again, "And their bad...?" He nodded, "Tell me, the uh... which is worse? Story 1, or 2?" He opened his mouth but before he could reply I rushed into another nonstop question asking moment, "If story 1 is worse tell me. But wait, which concerns Syaoran?" I tapped my chin, "Do any of them concern Syaoran? Or is it the football team? Wait! Did the girls volleyball team lose!"

Eriol covered my hand with my mouth, "SHUT UP SO I CAN TELL YOU!" I slapped his hand away and nodded my head for him to go on, "Ok, well... you know how you told me to tell Tomoyo that you were 'pretty beat up' and that you were 'crying' because you 'lost a very good friend'?" 

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

"Well, turns out someone found out, but, eh, its kinda different than what you told me to tell her." My eyebrows shot up, "Rumor around school is, the fearless, sporty, brave, never cries Sakura, got beat up by bad ass Tomoyo."

I practically fell out of the chair! What? Did he? Nooo way. Bad what? Tomo-- "WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

He nodded and hid behind a pillow, "I don't know where it came from but thats whats going around."

"But. Wha-- Tomoyo? Bad ass? Wait. So people think I'm..."

"Chicken? Yeah, basically." He asnwered.

I growled, "And theres even worse news?" He nodded, "What could be worse than being the school chicken!" 

He fidgeted with his fingers, "Well, turns out... Syaoran's fiance' is here."

I froze. My eyes turned into little dots, my mouth was opened so wide, you could practically stick a shoe in it. I felt hot, big drops of sweat started to fall down the side of my face. The room was spinning. _Syaoran's fiance' is here_. "HOW THE HELL IS HE ALREADY ENGAGED?" And before I could even get an answer, BAM! I hit the floor. I was out cooooold.

-----

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURAAAA!" Eriol continously slapped my face and screamed in my ears.

I felt my eyelids open slowly, "Wha? Eriol?"

Eriol helped me up, "Man! You scarrred me!"

I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry, man I had the weirdest dream!" He looked at me, "I dreamt you told me that Syaoran had a fiance'. Hah! Man it was so, haha. Man crazy huh?" I looked at him, he wasn't laughing.

"Uh, that wasn't a dream..." I opened my mouth to scream again but he quickly continued before I did, "Found out today, 1st period a new girl came in name Meiling Li. She came in our class like she owned the place, ran up to Syaoran and yelled: 'HI HUSBAND!'"

I fell on the couch, "You can not be serious."

He nodded his head, "From Syaoran's facial expression he was a mixture of: mad, surprised, annoyed, and..." He looked at me, "Kinda like your face right now... and not to mention the girls in school.. man were they.. wow!" 

I pinched my arm, "AH!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why'd you pinch yourself!"

"Oh my god. This is not a dream."

He nodded his head, "Yup. So, bascially, your now the school chicken, and Syaoran has a wife." 

I glared at him, "Well thankyou Mr. Sunshine, you know just how to brighten my day!" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "Guess your gonne have to find someone new." 

I stopped him before he stood up, "Hah. No way. I got into a fight, lost my bestfriend, been dubbed the school chicken, suspended, and grounded. And you want me to _'find someone new_'?" I could feel him shrinking underneath my stare, "Hellllllllllll no."

Tomorrow, Sakura Kinomoto was going to come back to school as Sakura Kinomoto, not some stupid school chicken. 

**authors note**: so so sooooooo sorry for not updating! man i owe you guys like 10 chapters! im so sorry! just highschool's got me busy! &yeah i'm just so so sorry! i'll make it up to you! i promise! thankyou for your support:

;candee

(who is now 14, as of August 29th :D)


	13. Mister and Mrs Li

Chapter 13. _Mister and Mrs. Li_

Syaoran. Fiance'. I just couldn't put those two words in a sentence! (That is unless it was: _Syaoran does _not_ have a fiance'_. But other than that, I just couldn't beleive it). It was like some wacko joke, but then it wasn't funny. "How is a 13 year old already engaged?" I asked, I mean come on! Thats just to weird!

"I don't know, but man was it weird. You should have seen Syaoran!" Eriol combed through his hair with his fingers, "It was like _he_ didn't know he was engaged." 

My eyebrows shut up, "Are you sure she's new? Maybe she's crazy and just runs up to random people saying their engaged." 

Eriol nodded his head in the no-direction, "No, she knew Syaoran all right."

I rolled my eyes, "How would you know?"

"Her last name is Li."

My eyes practically popped out of my eye sockets, "Great, so some random girl comes in yelling to the whole school that she and Syaoran are engaged, and she uses his last name to?! Ok, this girl is soooo going down!" I lifted my fist into the air, "I miss two days of school, and my life is already ruined!"

I stormed upstairs with flames shooting out of my ears. Eriol stared at my back and opened the door, "Right, I guess I'll be going now..."

I waved my hand, "Yeah, yeah whatever." and went into my room. I had some serious planning to do. First things first. My _back to school outfit_. I opened my closet and started to look through clothes. I grabbed a pair of sweats, "To sporty." I stuck it back in and dug deep into the back of my closet and pulled out a skirt, "Noooooo, definetly not." I threw it back in and grabbed a few t-shirts, some jeans, jackets, shoes, and tanktops. Everything I took out seemed to look horrible!

I might as well have gone to school in a chicken suit. There was honestly, nothing in my closet to wear, NADA! I jumped on my bed and screamed into a pillow and tried to plan out an outfit in my head. Uhg, sucky part was, I wasn't much of a outfit-put together kind of person. That was, Tomoyo. I got up from my bed and held up a shirt, "This could work..." I held up a pair of jeans to my waist, "Hm, maybe if I put it with..." I smiled, I found the perfect outfit!

---

I woke up at exactly 5:00 am, took a shower and got ready, I had an hour to blow dry/do my hair, put on some eye liner, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, get dressed (that was task number 1, duh! Like I'd go downstairs and eat breakfast naked), accesorize, and do some last minute outfit changes (if I had any that is). Yes, Sakura Kinomoto had become a... girly girl. Shocker, I know.

I pulled on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans (with the bottom rolled up just a little), put on a red tanktop with lace at the bottom, pulled on a tight black vest over it, put on a long red, beaded necklace, put a black bracelet on, and put on some black mary janes. I smiled at myself in the mirror, outfit? Checcck! I unwrapped my hair from my towel and started to blowdry, I glanced at the clock 5:40, I had an hour left to still get ready, it was PERFECT! I finished drying my hair and started to curl it, making nice lose bouncy waves on top, and straightened my hair underneath. I put on a thick black headband to complete the look.

I smiled bigger, I looked... different? I was nooot the sporty Sakura everyone knew 2 days ago, nu uh. I changed all right. I took a quick glance at the clock, it was 6:30, I tried to decide if I should even attempt to put on eye liner, _Should I risk poking my eye?_ I groaned, and picked up the eye liner, "Here it goes." I sighed and placed the tip of the eye liner below my eye, I opened my eye wider as I moved the eye liner in a side to side motion. And to my surprise, I did it! I didn't have big black racoon eyes, no siiir. I, Sakura Kinomoto had put on eye liner!

"OH MY GODDD! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!?"

I turned around and threw the eye liner at Touya, "GET OUT YOU FAGGG!"

Touya quickly dodged the eye liner, and put his hand to his open mouth, "I can't beleive this! You--- YOU!"

I started to stutter, "N-no! Leave me alone baka!"

Touya slid down the wall and sat on the floor, "Sakura... awake? Ready... before 7? Wearing... eye liner?" Touya stared at the hallway "I must be dreeeaming."

---

I grabbed my red tote bag, ran into the kitchen, grabbed some toast, gave my mom and dad a quick kiss goodbye, fast enough so they wouldnt notice what I was wearing, and ran for the door. Once I was a couple blocks down from my house I stopped running and started walking at a normal pace. I had 15 minutes 'till the bell rang, I was in no hurry. I played with the strap of my bag and breathed in deeply. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach every step I took. As I got closer to the school, I walked slower. What would people think of my new look? Do I even look good? I must look stupidd! I should just turn bac---

"SAKURA?" I froze, _just keep walking! _I told myself, maybe if I didnt pay attention to them I'd be able to escape. I started walking faster towards the school. "SAKURA! WAIT UP!"

"Dammit." I whispered to myself as I slowed down and waited for the person to catch up.

"Sakura...uh. We need to talk?" The person asked touching my shoulder.

I looked up, "Yeah. How's it going Tomoyo?"

You have noooo idea how awkward that was, or how stupid I felt after I said "How's it going?" to someone who's hair I almost pulled off just 2 days ago. Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Mm, well. Boring. I'm grounded."

I nodded my head, "Same here."

Boy was thisss awkward. "Uh, yeah well I'm --"

"No, no it was me--"

"I shouldn't have--"

"But then I called you a slut---"

"I was acting like one and ---"

"But I was acting like a donkey's ass--"

"I pulled you hair --"

"I pushed you ---"

I wasn't sure if we were apologizing or admitting that we were both acting like either, A) A slut ,or B) A donkey's ass. Either way, we ended up in front of the school, arms hooked, and talking like that stupid fight didn't even happen. Weird. Out of the ordinary. Not expected, but hey, I was hella happy we made up. Not only did I get my best friend back, but, it just narrowed down the competition to Me and, some loser who thinks they're Syaoran's fiance'. "I guess you heard about Syaoran's fiance' huh?" Tomoyo asked.

"Apsh, I think thats just a rumor. Proably some loser trying to get Syaoran."

Tomoyo held up her pointer finger and pointed to a tree, "Uh, I dont think so Sakura. Check out Mister and Mrs. Syaoran Li." I stared at the tree she was pointing at and saw, two people, hand in hand. Mister and Mrs. Syaoran Li. "By the way, nice outfit."

**authors note**: sorry guys ): i know im one sucky ass writer who never updates ): butbut i hope you like this chapter and ill try to update more.. that is, if you want me to. But i really am sorry! And i swear ill try to update more. its just. jdfjds personal stuff. but yeah, i'll try. im so sorry for letting you down guys ):


End file.
